This invention relates to apparatus for manufacturing envelopes, and more particularly, apparatus for forming an envelope used to receive and store a floppy disc.
Floppy discs are used in computer applications, such as word processing equipment, to store and record bits of information which can be retrieved by reinserting the disc into the equipment. When not in use, the disc is received and stored in a generally rectangular envelope conforming in the area and size to the outer dimensions of the disc. The envelope is provided with an upwardly extending flap portion to serve as a tab for receiving filing information or indicia to identify the disc when stored. This invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing such envelopes from pre-shaped blanks.
In accordance with the invention, an ungummed blank is fed into the apparatus and spaced from a preceding and suceeding blank by contact with vertical alignment pins mounted on endless chains associated with and running parallel to a pair of endless feed belts. The belts have an upper run driven at a speed greater than the chains so that each blank is moved into abutment with a pin on each chain to space the blanks fed into the apparatus. The pins also serve to align the side edges of each blank with a plurality of side and back scoring rollers at a first and second scoring station, and successive, first folding, gumming, and second folding, stations.
The side scoring rollers score the blank along parallel lines spaced inwardly from the opposed longitudinal edges of the blank. A single back scoring roller scores the blank along a single lateral line extending between the tops of the side parallel score lines intermediate the top and bottom edges of the blank.
The blank is then folded about its back score line by advancing the leading or top edge of the blank into contact with a counterclockwise rotating roller while feeding the blank in a linear, forward direction about an idler roller. The counterclockwise rotating roller pulls the blank forwardly through the nip of the idler roller and counterclockwise rotating roller in folded condition about the back score line, forming a "bucklefold", wherein the blank is folded substantially in half about itself.
Gum or adhesive is then applied to the previously ungummed blank along the longitudinal edges of the upper or folded half of the folded blank. Continued forward feed of the folded blank causes the opposite longitudinal edges of the unfolded or lower half of the blank to contact a folder disposed in the path of movement which bends each longitudinal edge of the unfolded lower half of the blank, 180 degrees about the adjacent side score line, onto the gummed portions of the upper or folded half of the blank. The lower half of the blank is thus adhesively connected to the upper half to form a rectangular envelope enclosure for receiving and storing a floppy disc. The finished envelope is then delivered to a table, stacked and boxed.
The back score is placed so that when the blank is folded back upon itself, the leading (top) edge of the blank overlaps the trailing (bottom) edge to form a tab flap for the envelope.